It is known to use a paddle latch or other suitable latch to secure a closure. It is known in particular to use a paddle latch to secure a closure for an industrial housing, or a vehicle closure.
The term “paddle latch” is used throughout this specification to indicate a latch of the type having a flat paddle handle arranged to pivot about a shaft or pin to operate a latch member which, when in a latched condition, engages with a feature on a closure frame such that the corresponding closure cannot be opened. The latch member is mounted such that it can be axially slid from a latched position whereby it engages the feature on the closure frame to an unlatched position whereby it is clear of that feature and the closure can be opened.
In known paddle latches, the latch member is often resiliently biased towards the latched position. Unlatching can be achieved by actuating the paddle which physically contacts the latch member, directly or through some intermediate component, overcoming the resilient bias and moving the latch member into an unlatched position whereby the door may be opened.
In such latches it is common for a closure to which a latch is attached to be out of alignment with the closure frame. This can lead to the latch failing to effectively secure the closure, as the latch bolt may be extended too far or not extended enough in relation to the closure frame, so would fail to latch.
It is not unusual for closures to be misaligned with relation to a closure frame when a latch is fitted. It is also known for misalignment to occur during use due to wear, or movement during transportation, or, in the case of a closure on a vehicle, during motion.
It is known to adjust the geometry of the closure frame or the latch in response to misalignment, for example by grinding the latch bolt, or bending or removing parts of the closure frame. However, these solutions are difficult and time consuming. They can lead to damage and may be inaccurate.
There is a need for an improved latch.